Generally, a power switch for turning on/off main power is provided in an image formation device such as a multi-functional peripheral, a copy machine, a printer, or a facsimile machine. The power switch may be provided on an operation panel mounted in the image formation device. When turning on/off power to the image formation device, a user operates the power switch on the operation panel. Patent Document 1 describes one example of an operation panel including such a power switch and an image formation device.
Specifically, Patent Document 1 describes a digital multi-functional peripheral 102 (an image processing device) having, as a power switch, a mechanical hard key or a soft switch provided on a device side surface or a display operation portion thereof (see Patent Document 1: paragraph [0092]). Further, in the image processing device described in Patent Document 1, an operation state of the device and information inputted from the operation portion are displayed. Upon a user issuing a command to shut off power from the operation portion, information on a job being executed and a job(s) on standby is displayed, and a shutdown confirmation screen that prompts the user to make an input as to whether or not to execute power shutoff is displayed, and upon the user making an input to execute power shutoff on the shutdown confirmation screen, a shutdown execution screen that provides notification of execution of power shutoff is displayed on a display portion. By this configuration, information on a job currently being executed and a job(s) on standby is displayed, and upon a user making an input to execute power shutoff in that state, the power shutoff is executed (see Patent Document 1: claim 1 and paragraph [0015]).